Stone Talus
Stone Talus are mini-bosses from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. They are Talus creatures, large rock monsters. They can be found in various areas throughout Hyrule in places such as the Great Plateau region, West Nabi Lake, Ovli Plain or Deya Village Ruins in East Necluda region, and Gama Cove near Lurelin Village. Several can be found throughout the Necluda province of Hyrule. It is the adult form of a fully grown Stone Pebblit. Battle A Stone Talus will rise from a pile of rocks in the middle of a clearing and start attacking Link if he strays close enough to it. The Stone Talus will attack Link in multiple different ways. It will swing its huge fist in an attempt to hit Link if he gets close. Sometimes, the Stone Talus will smash its face into the ground. This is a great time to climb up onto it and attack the weak point. If Link is out of range of both of its other attacks, the Talus will throw its fist at Link. This attack deals 2.75 Heart Containers of damage. It is vulnerable to weapons such as the Iron Sledgehammer or Goron weapons such as the Boulder Breaker, Cobble Crusher, Drillshaft, and Stone Smasher. Its weak point is the Ore Deposit on top of its head or on its back. Link can attack it in multiple ways. He can either climb up the Talus to attack its weak point with his sword, shoot arrows at its face, or even use the Remote Bombs to take out its arms and legs. The Ore Deposit weak point is also vulnerable to Bomb Arrows which allow Link to take it down from a distance. When its parts are destroyed and when it is defeated, it can drop Amber, Flint, Opal, and Ruby. Battling Stone Talus is an effective way to accumulate a lot of ore materials for crafting or selling to earn Rupees. Stone Talus was formerly known as Steppe Talus in early builds of the game. Senior and Junior There are two uniquely named variants of Stone Talus found on the Dueling Peaks. Stone Talus (Senior) is located in the area of North Dueling Peaks while Stone Talus (Junior) is found in the area of Dueling Peaks South. However unlike the rare and Luminous variants, Senior and Junior are simply standard Stone Talus with unique names that imply the Junior variant is the offspring of the Senior variant. As Pebblits are young Talus, Junior is likely Senior's Stone Pebblit offspring that managed to full mature into an adult Talus. They both are registered as Stone Talus by the Hyrule Compendium. Locations * Great Plateau * Deya Lake * North Dueling Peaks (Senior) * Dueling Peaks South (Junior) * North Mable Ridge * West Nabi Lake * Ovli Plain * Martha's Landing * Gama Cove * Lake Floria * Cliffs of Quince See also * Talus * Stone Talus (Junior) * Stone Talus (Luminous) * Stone Talus (Rare) * Stone Talus (Senior) * Frost Talus * Igneo Talus * Stone Pebblit Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild mini-bosses